channelfiverockzfandomcom-20200214-history
Hazelrella
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of 1950 Disney film, "Cinderella" Cast *Cinderella - Hazel (Little Charmers) *Prince Charming - Cameron (PJ Masks) *Lady Tremaine - Witch Hazel (Looney Tunes) *Jaq - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Gus - Danny (Cats Don’t Dance) *Mary - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Perla - Sawyer (Cats Don’t Dance) *Anastasia Tremaine - Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Drizella Tremaine - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *Lucifer - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) *Bruno - Ed (The Lion King) *Major - Wooly Mammoth the Elephant (Cats Don’t Dance) *The Fairy Godmother - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *The King - Stromboli (Pinocchio) *The Grand Duke - Peter Banning (Hook) *Major as Coachman - Zeus (Hercules) *Bruno as Footman - Mac Foster (Foster’s Home For Imaginary Friends) *The Footman - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Cinderella’s Father - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) Scenes: #Hazelrella part 1: Opening Credits ("Hazelrella") #Hazelrella part 2: Hazelrella Story/Once Upon a Time #Hazelrella part 3: Wake Up, Hazel ("A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes") #Hazelrella part 4: Hazel Meets Danny #Hazelrella part 5: Waking Up Guru Ant/Ed Fights with Guru Ant #Hazelrella part 6: Sneaking Past Guru Ant/Getting Breakfast/Guru Ant Chasing Danny #Hazelrella part 7: Serving the Family/Hazel and Witch Hazel's Conversation #Hazelrella part 8: At the Castle/Plans for the Inflated Ball #Hazelrella part 9: ("Sing Sweet Nightingale")/The Letter to the Inflated Ball #Hazelrella part 10: Danny and Bernard Helps Hazel's Dress ("The Work Song") #Hazelrella part 11: Danny and Bernard Fight Guru Ant/Working on Hazel's Dress ("The Work Song") #Hazelrella part 12: Robyn Starling and Jenny Foxworth Tear Hazel's Inflation Dress #Hazelrella part 13: Hazel Meets Mavis ("Bibbiddi-Bobbiddi-Boo") #Hazelrella part 14: At the Palace Inflated Ball #Hazelrella part 15: ("So This is Love")/Midnight/The Chase #Hazelrella part 16: Stromboli Fights with Peter Banning #Hazelrella part 17: Witch Hazel Tells the News #Hazelrella part 18: Peter Banning Arrives/Robyn Starling Tries the Glass Slipper #Hazelrella part 19: Ed to the Rescue/Jenny Foxworth Tries the Glass Slipper #Hazelrella part 20: Finale ("A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes") #Hazelrella part 21: End Credits Movie Used: *Cinderella Clips Used: *Little Charmers *PJ Masks *Looney Tunes *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *Cats Don't Dance *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *Oliver & Company *Parappa the Rapper 2 *The Lion King *The Lion King 1 1/2 *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) *Hotel Transylvania *Hotel Transylvania 2 *Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation *Hotel Transyvania: The Series *Pinocchio *Hook *Hercules *Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends *The Black Cauldron *The Nightmare Before Christmas Gallery Hazel of Little charmers.jpg|Hazel as Cinderella Cameron.png|Cameron as Prince Charming WitchHazel.png|Witch Hazel as Lady Tremaine Rescuers bernard 5429.jpg|Bernard as Jaq Danny.jpg|Danny as Gus Miss-bianca-carousel.jpg|Miss Bianca as Mary Sawyer Cat.jpg|Sawyer as Perla Robyn.png|Robyn Starling as Anastasia Tremaine Jenny Foxworth.gif|Jenny Foxworth as Drizella Tremaine Ed (Timon And Pumbaa).jpg|Ed as Bruno Wooly the Mammoth.jpg|Wooly Mammoth the Elephant as Major Mavis--83.jpg|Mavis as the Fairy Godmother peter-banning-hook.jpg|Peter Banning as the Grand Duke Zeus_in_Hercules_1997.jpg|Zeus as Major as Coachman Mac (FHFIF).jpg|Mac Foster as Bruno as Footman Taran (The Black Cauldron).jpg|Taran as the Footman JackSkellington.png|Jack Skellington as Cinderella's Father Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Cinderella Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs